Lingerie My Fire Princess ?
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: This is a companion piece to Symbolism by Party In the AfterLife. If you haven't read it you should. This is a long one shot. TOKO pairing. Rated for adult themes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters within this fic. The other character names came from the show and fanfiction. I do not own those either.

As stated before this a companion fic to the story **Symbolism **by **Party In the AfterLife **on . If you haven't read that story this one may not make as much sense, but it's probably not necessary. But you should still read that fic cause it's totally AWESOME !!

* * *

 In a small shop located in an upscale section of the Earth Kingdom City of Gaolong noted for a 'special' type of ladies apparel , Meng and her friends were going to do a little shopping. Like all upstanding ladies of the upper crust of society, especially ones not yet married , they entered via the back door. Immediately they set upon the wares with enthusiasm that is until Meng heard a voice from the past.

Curiosity getting the better of her she sought out said voice and what did she find , the little Bei Phong girl Toph. 'Now what is a blind girl doing in a lingerie store?' She knew Toph years ago when they were children. Her parents had tried to force them into being friends since it was in their best interest to make nice with the richest family around. But the little brat would not cooperate. So their friendship was , thankfully , short.

"My is that little Toph Bei Phong?! It's been ages since I've _**seen**_ you. How have you been?" she shouted sickenly sweet. Upon hearing her voice the others gathered around the pair.

"Meng. Well it has been a very long time since I've had the displeasure. Phu Min and Juni as well. Guess this is my lucky day."

"Wow! It is little Toph isn't it? Now what would a blind girl be doing in a place like this?" Phu Min sang in the phoniest tone you could imagine.

"I could ask the same thing of you three.   I didn't know any of you were married ? As for myself I am shopping for a little something for myself ....... and my husband." she blushed slightly.

"You're married ?! Now isn't that a surprise." Meng said sounding non too pleased that this blind brat was married before her. The old jealously was beginning to rear it's ugly head.

"Now how did that happen? Let me guess , your father found you a husband. All that money did come in handy didn't it? Right girls?" Meng cackled so Phu Min and Juni laughed as well. That 'polite' society laugh that was meant to hurt.

" I mean come on . How did it happen? Who would want to marry you? I can see that attraction of the money , but on top of being blind you were never really the most ... how do I say this .... feminine girl ever. I can see you haven't fully blossomed yet have you? Or have you? Your so called husband must have a thing for girls who look like boys. Or is it just boys? " she stated with a devilish smirk before continuing. "I bet your father must have paid a hefty price to land that groom. Am I right girls?"

She checked to make sure her friends were laughing at her barbs and at the blind girl. Phu Min was snickering viciously , but Juni wasn't making a sound. In fact she was looking rather pale and was staring wide eyed at something.

Meng scowled at this apparent lack of support. However, if she was more attentive or just plain brighter, she would have realized what Juni had moments ago.

Sometimes it really does pay to have a brain.

It was merely a few minutes ago that a few things had clicked in Juni's mind. She had heard somewhere that Toph had indeed married. And that it was an arranged marriage , but the thing that came to the forefront was that she married Fire Nation royalty. This line of thought was supported by the golden flame in the small girl's hair.

To add further proof , Juni was becoming uncomfortably aware of several female firebenders in the shoppe. Firebenders who now had their small group surrounded. Thru the eye holes of their masks she could she the soldiers were watching them intently. Most likely waiting on orders from their Lady.

Juni had become very concerned when she remembered something her own fiance had told her about identifying fire nation soldiers by their helmets. He was a soldier in the war so he knew. He said that firebenders always wore some type of face plate. Mostly a white skull mask, but is was the elite, i.e. the really dangerous ones, who wore a half mask of deep red with golden trim. Much like the six woman staring at her little party right now.

Consciously or subconsciously she had started inching herself towards the door.

Just then a shoppe keeper appeared out of the side room and said "Yes my Lady .... we do have that in red and in your size if the Princess would like. Oh hello ladies."

"Princess?!" came Meng's startled voice. " Since when did you become a Princess?"

Toph smirked at the girl before calmly answering "Since I married the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. You may have heard of him. He was the Avatar's firebending master and one of the hero's that ended the 100 year war."

"Wait ...... you're married to Prince Zuko? Then that would make you ...."

"The Lady Toph Bei Phong, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation!" one of the guards shouted.

Now it dawned on Meng what she had done. She had just insulted royalty. Very well guarded royalty by the looks of it.

Turning this way and that she could no longer find Juni. She had already left the building.

"Pa .... Pra ..... Princess Toph ...... please forgive us for our earlier comments. I .... we...."

"No forgiveness necessary. I wasn't listening to you at all. Peasants and all that. .... anyways bored now. Guards!"

The two remaining girls turned quickly and bolted for the door. Screaming all the way out the shoppe and down the street as they ran. Passing another half dozen fire nation guards standing in front of the store. Not bothering to look back. For if they had they would have noticed that the fire nation guards had not moved an inch.

Toph for her part just smiled at their hasty departure and gave a little chuckle. Turning herself towards a guard she said "What do you think the red or black?"

* * *

Truthfully Toph had no ideal what she was doing in that shoppe. She had been there barely ten minutes before Meng and her crew showed up. Although that had been very entertaining. Now she was focused back on her original dilemma.

'What the hell am I doing in here? My mother and her bright ideals!'

You see Toph had journeyed to her birthplace for a very specific reason. Since her father would no longer visit the fire nation, after the incident, she was stuck with having to travel to visit her mother. Which wasn't a bad thing because she and Toph had managed to reconcile and now actually had what you would call a working mother/daughter relationship. And she desperately needed a mother's advice. Plus this was something she would ABSOLUTELY NOT put it in a letter.

Ironically enough the basis of their new closer relationship was in fact the arranged marriage her parents forced her into. Now that she was a married woman with a husband , a home , and responsibilities it gave the two some common ground to work from. As embarrassing as it was for Toph to talk about this subject , it was something she really needed to talk about. And who better to have 'the talk' with than her own mother.

"Mother ..... I ahh .... I want to .... umm .... that is .. I ..... arghh!"

"Toph dear. What's bothering you ?"

"Mother I need help .... with something important." She said in a small voice bowing her head and staring at the floor with unseeing eyes.

This had Lady Bei Phong puzzled. Her daughter was never one to beat about the bush on any subject. If anything the girls was too blunt for her own good. She couldn't imagine what could have Toph so flustered.

"Toph honey it's alright. You just tell mother what you need and I'll do my best." she beamed at her daughter even though she knew she couldn't see her. She couldn't help it. Toph made her want to smile.

Toph shifted nervously in her seat as her mother reached for her tea cup. Bringing it to her lips Toph spoke again.

"Mother ... I want to become a woman."

Lady Bei Phong spewed her tea everywhere upon hearing her daughter's tiny voice. She could not believe her ears. Was she actually asking her about .... about ... sex?!

'Can she be serious?!' She just assumed it was taken care of on their wedding night just like it had been for her those many years ago.

Sensing her mother's confusion Toph sighed then proceeded to confided in her what had transpired after the ceremony three years ago. How she was fully prepared to run away and how Zuko was going to let her go.

To say that Lady Bei Phong was surprised would have been an understatement. She was floored!

She was pleasantly surprised to hear how her daughter , through a series of events , had fallen deeply in love with the man they forced her to marry. She was equally thrilled to hear that Zuko felt the same way. Thinking back on how her own marriage had been arranged and how it had turned out over the years , she was very happy for Toph in that she was able to find real love. She was also very grateful to Zuko. It was nice to know that your child was in the good hands of an honorable and kind man.

'To think .. He would have let her go. For her happiness.' she thought.

"Well Toph I must say I am surprised. I would never had guessed things had turned out like they did. Either way , I'm glad it all worked out. Sounds like you two are going to have a good life together." Smiling brightly as she took her daughter's hand. "I'm so happy for you both dear."

"Now as to your little ... problem ... as it were. If you really want to get things started , as it were , all you have to do is this ...." Lady Bei Phong whispered her instructions to her daughter as it were the deepest family secret. In a way it was. I don't think you're ever old enough to hear that aspect of your parent's private lives. Let's face it , thinking about your parents in that way is just wrong.

So now Toph finds herself in this quaint little shoppe looking for some exciting under clothes to get "the rock rolling" as it were. 'Oh spirits! Smite me now and get it over with!'

The shoppe keeper was trying to peddle one item after the other. Most likely trying to get ride of old stock. Figuring a blind girl wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Hence why all the females in her escort. Although it was looked down upon , Toph came to know her retainers rather well and considered a few close friends. First and foremost was the head guard Ming. Ming liked Uncle Iroh very much and he spoke highly of her so that was all it took for Toph to like her as well.

"Tell me Ming. What do you think? The red or the black?"

"Forgive me my Lady , but it would help if you actually tried them on. Then I could give you an honest opinion. "

"What !? You try them on! I'm not parading around in this stuff in public."

"Princess we are hardly in public. You are in a secluded store with only other women in attendance. And besides if you can't wear them here , how are you going to wear them in front of your husband?" There was slight tease in Ming's voice.

Toph choked and blushed at this comment. Could she really be dressed like this in Zuko's presence? Zuko would always leave the room whenever she dressed. He has never seen her in a state of undress. Even through they shared a bed nightly, that was the extent of their intimate interactions.

"Never you mind!! Arrgh!! What was my mother thinking? How are these things going to help me?" quickly shutting her mouth and turning red Toph realized she just let out too much information. 'Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't ...'

"Princess is there a problem? Is there anything we can do to assist you?"

'...ask .... damn!'

"Uhhh no problems here. Just following my mother so called advice. So no worried ladies really. Hee hee .... uhh yeah ..."

The guards exchanged curious glances at each other. One or two picking up on something , but unwilling to press her royal highness on it. They had learned that only one of then could get away with putting the Princess to task. So if Ming didn't ask , then they would not.

"Please Princess if you are need of it , let us help you. What was your mother's advice?"

Toph was now beat red. Hanging her head low an hoping to any spirit that would listen that they did not pick up on what was going on here. She mindlessly kicked the floor and cleared her throat several times before speaking.

"I want to ..... I want .... err .... " throwing her head back and sighing loudly she finally said " My mother suggested I buy some of this ... err stuff for my husband. But I'm beginning to have second thoughts!"

Ming giggled a little bit before she could stop herself. "Oh Princess why would you think that. It's perfectly fine to wear these things for your husband. After three years of marriage why not spice things up a little bit. Am I right ladies?" she finished with a knowing smile.

The other woman present nodded their agreement. After all they were all adults here.

"That's the crust of it. We never .... we didn't ... " heaving a heavy sigh " ... I haven't given myself to him yet."

That drew a round of startled gasps from all in attendance.

Ming blinked a number of times just staring at her Princess. She opened her mouth to say something , but nothing came out. Toph could feel the woman's heart skip a beat then speed up slightly. The others around her had similar reactions. 'Momo's out of the bag now.' she thought to herself.

"Give yourself? What .... How .... Wait a minute. Are you telling me you two never ..... err ... consummated your marriage?" disbelief evident in her voice.

Toph was looking at the floor again and could only nod 'Yes' as a response.

Ming could have sworn she heard the other women's jaws hit the floor just then. She's been married for how long and no coupling?

"You mean to tell me you've been married to Prince Zuko for over three years now and you two never ...?"

"Never."

"Never? He never tried to ...?"

"No never. Zuko is a complete gentleman. He said he would wait until I was ready. Remember I was 14 when we got married. The law might have said I was ready , but I sure the hell was not. Now that I've turned 17 I think it's time we .... um ..... explored that part of our relationship." she blushed and was trying to hide her face in her hair bangs.

"Plus the Council has been dropping hints , along with my mother and Uncle Iroh , about children. The Royal duties and all that. Still Zuko insists that we wait until I'm ready. We won't bow down to any pressure." She stated chin held high and steel in her face. Even if she was embarrassed as all get out she was still Toph, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, the Blind Bandit, the Greatest Earthbender, master to the Avatar ,,, etc.

"How in the hell could you have lived with someone like Prince Zuko for near three years and not done it ?" asked one of the other guards. Total awe and disbelief in her voice.

Toph turned quickly on the one who spoke. The anger and irritation clear in her face "What do you mean by that?! Someone like Zuko? Are you implying MY husband is anything less than the wonderful man he is?" she demanded.

Quickly dropping to the floor the guard bowed deeply toward the Princess's figure. "Forgive me Princess I meant no disrespect."

"Then what did you mean?! Explain yourself?!"

"Please your Highness I mean no disrespect , but what I meant was how could you be so close to such a handsome young man like the Prince and not engage in anything physical? Dare I say it Princess , but Prince Zuko is what I would call yummy. I mean come on .... how could you not want to jump that ?"

Toph deflated immediately and blinked at the prostrate woman. After a moment or two she spoke.

"You are no longer allowed in the same room as my husband. In fact I don't want you two even in the same country. I should banish you right here."

"Princess calm yourself. It is a fair question. The Prince is a fine example of a young man. Besides you're married. I know you share the same bed. One does have to wonder how you two managed not too for so long."

Toph was once again burning red. She knew she should have not come here. This is what she gets to listening to mother.

"We just weren't ready for it that's all. It's a big step in our relationship and then there's the possible outcome. I did not want to be a mother at 15!"

Ming smiled and leaned over to her Princess. "And now? Feel like being a mother?"

"Maybe...." rubbing her bare toes into the floor " Oh all right yes I've thought about it. Not because of the Council or our families , but I've been thinking that maybe it is time we started a family. So many people we know are having children. I think we're ready to accept a little one into our lives. Does that sound funny to you Ming?"

Ming smiled warmly at her Princess and friend "No my Lady .... it doesn't. And for what it's worth. I think you and the Prince will make beautiful babies and you my Lady will be an excellent mother."

"Thank you Ming." Toph beamed a grateful smile to her friend. The encouragement is always welcome.

"Now lets get to the reason we're here. Princess ... off with those robes. You need to try on a few things. Get an ideal where we want to go with this. Right madame shoppe keeper?"

"Quiet right young lady. It's hard to tell what you're body type is Princess. Once we see we can get the styles that suits you best."

"Style that suits me? I thought these things were just frill and lace. Show some skin. How different can they be?" Toph scowled as one of her guards was pushing her towards the changing area.

"Oh my Lady the purpose of lingerie is to excite and tantalize. Get the right mood going for the occasion. Plus they also accent what you have and help out with what you don't. But given you're so young and petite , I doubt you'll have any needs in those areas. "

Blushing madly again Toph said "Impress? Why do I need to impress anyone much less my husband."

"Come now Princess. I don't think your mother would have suggested it if she didn't know what I'm talking about. You'll find out with the right set of my fashions you'll turn him into putty. He'll do anything you say."

Toph smirked "I have that now. He does whatever I tell him , if he knows was good for him."

The women snickered. It was widely know throughout the palace who wore the pants in their relationship. Toph was definitely one strong woman. What they were really snickering at was that they knew what a man's touch could do to the strongest of women. Especially the right man. Let's face it the door swung both ways. Men were not the only one who were slaves to their carnal desires. This would be something the Princess would find out for herself soon enough.

As they pressed her into fashion after fashion Toph was beginning to find the whole experience enjoyable. She was actually starting to have fun. It was even more so when she ordered her guard to try on things as well. She figured she shouldn't be the only one parading around like this in this place.

At one point Ming said something along the lines that there should be regular lingerie parties between ladies. Toph snorted at the very ideal. "That would be one hell of a business to get into that's for sure."

After a couple hours into it she settled on a few couple things that all in attendance praised her for. She was still feeling a little embarrassed at the attention , but was starting to like what they said. She looked beautiful. She was sexy. Poor Zuko would not be able to take his eyes off her. All that just fueled her ego until ...

"You know Princess , you're probably won't need these anyways..."

"Hold your tongue young lady! Do not listen to her Princess you won't regret buying from my shoppe I'm sure of it."

"Quinn does has a point. If the Prince has waited this long it's not going to matter much what you wear because I have the feeling you won't be wearing it for long." Ming giggled. The others joined in with their own giggles and snickers. Agreeing with Ming.

"Yeah I have to concur with that one. He'll probably rip it off or burn it off or just plain old eat it once he sees you. Best prepare yourself for one wild ride. "

"Yes definitely all three ... you'll do well to prepare yourself for one hell of a night my Lady." chimed in another guard.

Toph was a little taken back about their comments. "Zuko would never do something like that .... would he?"

"He won't be able to help himself Princess. When the lust takes over it's just how men get. They go crazy with desire. Like wild hog monkeys they are."

'Oh what in the hell did I get myself into...' she thought.

* * *

Back to the Fire Nation a few weeks later.

She worried and fretted all day on what would happen in the evening. Zuko had picked up on her nervousness and asked what was troubling her. Like always he was looking out for her. The big sweetie. Toph , of course, said it was nothing. Later in the evening she had excused herself earlier than usual with an excuss of woman things. Zuko learned early on that he did not want to know what that meant.

She went off to their bedroom and changed over the her purchase. Ming had accompanied and helped. Exclaiming that the Prince would not be able to control himself.

'Oh Spirits what had she gotten herself into.....'

She worried he would hurt her , unintentionally of course. She worried she would make a fool of herself. Let's face it she was never the most girlly girl out there. And tom boys did not do sexy. Most of all she was terrified he would reject her. Claiming he didn't think of her like that. Confirmed a deep down fear that he really didn't love her as a woman, but as a close friend. That what they had , what they have built was nothing but a lie.

Too late to turn back now.

Sending Ming to fetch the Prince she waited. Sprawled out on their bed as sexy as she could be. Heart fluttering faster than the beat of a lizard wasp's wings.

When Zuko entered he was a little confused to say the least. She could feel his concern. Thinking that something was indeed wrong with her. That is until he got a really good look at his wife. Then the shock hit him. He would have stayed and stared at the sight before him , but something spurred his legs forward.

With a "Oh honey ... WOW !!" he jumped on her. Kissing her fiercely he asked more than once if this was what he thought it meant and if she was sure.

She said it was and that she was sure. She wanted to be a real wife to him and to please make her a woman. She made a mental note to berate herself later on for talking like a sap.

He had snorted and made some totally inappropriate comment about her ironing his shirt , but he quickely appologized for the bad joke. Asking again if she was truely ready. He thanked her and said how much he loved her.

Toph's fears quickly passed as Zuko took to task of making love to his wife. With great enthusiasm she might add. As with all things he did with her he was gentle , he was patient, and he was very caring. She could feel the love in each caress and kiss. Toph was pretty sure he kissed every inch of her body that night. Always going slow and making sure she was alright with everything he did. He was loving and caring and passionate all at the same time. It didn't take very long into his ministrations that she became swept up in the passion of the evening.

The first coupling was painful as she was told by her mother. Afterwards with some more 'practice' she was getting used to it and found she was able to enjoy the act. Love making it was called. She could she why.

'Definitely worth listening to my mother on this one.' she thought as she drifted of into a very well deserved slumber.

Several weeks passed and one afternoon after a rather stirring one on one training session with her husband under a hastily made earth tent she experienced that wild hog monkey sex the others had mentioned. And guess what .... She found she liked that too.

** The End **


End file.
